Decisions
by samilove813
Summary: Edward makes a promise...One that he may not be able to keep... One that could ruin his relationship with his friends, family and Bella... ALL HUMAN, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**New story! Thank you to all my readers and followers...**

**Full Summary: **

**Edward's father dies and tells him to never get married or have children, it always gets in the way of dreams. Edward and bella are twenty three years old and have been dating since freshman year in high school. Bella's ready to make it official that she's Edward's. Tim epasses and bella decides that he has until their anniversary to propose or she's done with their relationship. Well complications arise and Bella finds out she's pregnant with their child. Everyone know's she's about to leave Edward but Edward doesn't realize it. Even his mother knows and she's dissapointed that he won't finally propose. Edward has a lot of hard decisions to make and the wrong one could mess up his entire life. **

*******D*******

_**( Edward's POV)**_

I met the love of my life when I was a freshman in highschool. Her name was Isabella Cullen. She was the only daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She had two brother's, Emmett and Jasper. They were triplets. Bella had waist length mohagany hair and chocolate brown eyes. Emmett had dark brown hair that was in curls and blue eyes. Jasper had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. After they were born Mrs. Cullen found out she couldn't have any more children. Jasper and Emmett took up a lot of the space in the womb and Bella didn't grow as much as them. Actually, the doctor's didn't know she was even in there until Esme went into labor. Emmett and Jasper were normal sized but bella was only three pounds six ounces. The doctor's were worried she wouldn't make it.

Bella grew and fell in love with me. She also loved kids, ever since sophmore year she knew she wanted to be a a teacher for little kids. Bella was the smartest woman I had ever known. At the beginning of Junior year my dad, Edward Masen Sr, fell ill. He had cancer in his lungs and they couldn't do anything to stop it from spreading and killing him. It was the hardest time of my life. Bella was always there for me, I cried on her shoulder and she put up with me being a jerk to everyone including her. She knew I was just venting my emotions through anger. Then came the day my family was waiting for, the day my father would die.

Dad called me into the room, and sent everyone else away. It was then, I made a promise one I could possibly come to regret.

" Edward, I love you more than anything. I had to give up some of my dreams though, I don't want you to give up ANY dreams.I need you to promise me something Edward.", He looked into my eyes.

" I'll promise you anything.", I felt the tears come from my eyes.

" Promise me, you'll never get married or have children. They keep you from your dreams.", he said seriously. My heart dropped. I immediately thought of Bella. I had always planned on marrying her. I even had a ring already. This was my dad's dying wish but I went with what my heart told me.

" I promise dad.", I whispered.

I never told anyone about the promise, not even Bella. When Bella and I would sleep together I made sure I always had prtection even if she was on the pill.

Senior year was hard, especially when Jasper announced he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Alice Brandon. Emmett had gotten his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, pregnant at seventeen and they got marrried. They were incrediblt happy though. So now all my frieinds were married ar getting married and it hurt to know I would never get married or have children.

College passed by easily. I knew something was wrong with Bella as she kept getting pissed off easily. Sometimes she would just...snap and yell at me.. Bella had gotten her dream job, she was a kindergarten teacher. All the students loved her and called her Miss Cullen. Sometimes though, I think that name got to her. I know she prefered being called Bella. Maybe that was it.

" So, you and Bella have been together what, nine years soon to be ten.", My friend, Rielly Biers mentioned.

" Ya.", I nodded.

" Planning anything special?", he looked at me.

" I'm planning on taking her to dinner and then go home and.. you know... with her. Just like every other year.", I told him as I blushed.

" Dude, why haven't you proposed? I mean, I'm proposing to my girlfriend and we've only been together only a year. ", he admitted.

" If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?", I asked seriously.

" Ya dude, just tell me?", he smiled.

" When my father dad died he made me promise that I would never get married or have children. It was his dying wish, and I promised. I won't be asking Bella to marry me and I will not be having children with her. I love her so much, but I just can't.", I admittied. His mouth dropped and looked at me shocked.

" This could ruin your relationship, you know that right? Bella loves kids, and I know for a fact that she wants kids. She told Bree. As much as I love my father, if he asked me to do that. I would tell him to go to hell. Even if it was his dying wish.", his words caused my chest to ache.

" My dad ment alot to me. I couldn't let him down by not promising him that.", I sighed sadly. Emmett walked into the bar with a big smile on his face. His daughter had turned eleven a month ago. He also had a five year old son and another baby on the way. Him and Rosalie planned to have one more child after this one. Jasper and Alice had a six year old son and a two year old daughter.

" Hey guys, oh god. Eddie I must warn you. Bella is PMSing, don't piss her off or you'll be sleeping on the couch.", Emmett chuckled.

" How would you know?", I questioned.

" Bella didn't tell you? We had lunch this morning with mom and dad and Jasper. Just us as a parents and their bio kids. Bella was all pissy and mom and dad could barely take her bitchyness. So, how you and my little sis doin?", Emmet took a drink of his coke.

" We're good, everthings perfect.", I smiled. Rielly snorted and I glared at him. Emmett thankfully didn't notice.

" Rosie just found out the baby is a boy.", Emmett had an eye creasing grin.

" Wow, nice a boy.", I smiled and chuckled.

" Ya, I actually cried, but I always cry when it comes to my children. They soften me up. I tell you, there is nothing better than knowing you and the woman you love created a life together. It's amazing. I get to look at my children everyday and realize that they were worth everything Rosie and I went through as teenagers.", he sighed happily. What was with all this talk about marrige and children today?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

*******D*******

_**( Bella's POV)**_

I loved Edward with all my heart, I really did. This was ridiculous though. We've been together ten years and he doesn't want to take the next step in our relationship. I mean, I want people to know that I belong to him and only him. I want to have little copper haired emerald eyed babie playing in the back yard. I wanted Edward to want to marry me!

" Bella, you've got to tell him.", Alice told me.

" Ya how 'bout this ' Hey Edward, I feel like you don't love me because we've been together ten years and you don't want to marry me.', did that sound good?", I angrily said.

" Bella, I know you. You want to be married to him more than anything and to have his children. I mean, his mom is getting pissed that he hasn't taken the next step.", Alice sighed.

" Look, I'm sorry I'm so pissy. I've been so tired lately and I'm coming down with the flu or something. I keep throwing up.", I rubbed my face. Alice put her hand on her stomach and the baby was kicking.

" Bella, are you sure it's the flu?", she raised and eyebrow.

" Ya, what else could it be?", I laughed humorlessly.

" Bella, do you think maybe... maybe your pregant.", she suggested.

" It's impossible! I'm on the pill, and Edward always wears protection.", I shook my head.

" Bella, the pill doesn't always work. Plus, remember that party? You and Edward definetly didn't use protection there.", she looked so serious. Then I realized she was right. Plus, I just realized that I was a whole two months late.

" Oh god, Edward's going to hate me! I- oh god.", I had tears streaming down my face.

" No he isn't Bella, calm down and let's go to the hospital. We'll get a test, and no matter what I'll be there for you.", She grabbed my hand and we drove to the hospital. Two hours later the doctor came in and sat down.

" Your blood test came back pefectly normal and they confirmed that you are indeed pregnant. I'd like to do a sonagram to see how for along you are if that's alright.", he asked. I had tears streaming down my face but I nodded.

" Alright, I'll be right back.", he left the room and I looked at Alice. She had a sad look on her face. The tears just kept flowing down my face. The doctor brought in a sonogram machine and started it up. He put the jell and wand on my stomach and a picture appeered.

" It looks as though you are ten weeks pregnant.", the doctor smiled at me. I looked and noticed something strange.

" Why are there two heartbeats?", Alice asked.

" Well miss swan, it seems as though you are having twins.", the doctor smiled. My mouth dropped in shock.

" Are you sure it's just twins? When my mother was pregnant with me, I wasn't supposed to be there, they didn't notice me. They only noticed my two brothers.", I just wanted to make sure.

" I'm positive that there are only two babies in there.", He chuckled.

" Alright, um thank you.", I got up and dressed then the doctor gave me a time and date for another appointment in three weeks. In the car I broke down crying. Now that I looked at myself I did notice the small little bump I had from the twins. I thanked alice and went home. Edward was there sitting on the couch and eating pizza.

" Hey babe, there's pizza on the counter if you want any.", he told me.

" I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed.", I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

" Are you all right? You seem... different.", he rasied an eyebrow.

" I'll be fine, everything will be ok.", I said, mainly to myself. He nodded and I went to bed, the rain was drowning out my sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

*******D*******

_**( Edward's POV)**_

" It was so wierd, I mean she was like, reassuring herself. Her cheeks had tear stains on them.", I said, I was really worried about Bella.

" Alice hasn't said anything and she's my sister. I would know if something is terribly wrong.", Emmett said. Emmett was super close to Alice.

" New topic, what would you do if say, Bella ended up pregnant with your twins? What would you say and do?", Jasper asked.

" I don't know. I know you could beat my ass for not knowing since she's your sister but,still. I'd try to convince her to maybe not go through with the pregnancy or at least give them up for adoption. I don't want to be a dad, and I never will.", I siad. Although it was an absoulute lie. I would love to see Bella pregnant with my children, the only thing that would keep me from being happy is that stupid promise.

We continued onto lighter topics. At seven o'clock Emmett and Jasper left saying something about dinner with their parents. I went home and fell asleep on the couch. The next day, Emmett, Jasper, Rielly and I went to the video store to rent some movies. Both Jazz an Em seemed pissed off today. That's when I caught Emmett on the phone.

" I know Rosie, she's freaking out. I'm positive she's prepairing for worst case senerio which I have a good feeling tha tthat's what'll happen. I mean, she only found out what three four days ago? I know rose. It's not like it's one either, there's two and that's gonna make it a hell of a lot more complicated. I just, I can't protect her and I feel horrible.", he sighed sadly.

" Emmett? Who are you talking about?" I asked. His face paled and he looked pissed again. He said goodbye to Rose and we went to the register. We watched movies. That's when Bella walked into the house. Rose and Alice were trailing her. She didn't even say hello. What was going on? She came back out and grabbed her cell phone that she left on the table. All the girls suddenly emerged, everyone left so it was only me and Bella left in the house. She came and sat next to me when I looked her in the eyes she had unshed tears in them.

" Bella? What's wrong? You've been acting wierd, I'm freaking out.", I begged her to tell me. She took a deep breath and pulled something out of her purse, she then handed it to me and put my hand on her stomach. I looked at the picture, it was black and white and a little fuzzy. But you could see two little shapes there. I looked at Bella who's tears were now falling.

" Y-you're pregnant?", I stuttered.

" Ya, and I was going to give you until our anniversary to propose or I just couldn't be with you anymore. I take taht back now, I love you and it shouldn't bother me that you don't want to get married. Plus, I'm pregnant with twins Edward. Your twins, our twins.", She sobbed. I pulled my hand away from her stomach and looked at the picture.

" That's why Jasper asked waht I would do if you were pregnant with twins?", I asked weakly. She nodded.

" Did he tell you what I said?", I countered.

" No, he said that he wouldn't be able to say it without coming back to punch you in the face.", she whispered.

" Bella, I - I can't be a father... C-can't you give them up for adoption, or just terminate the pregnancy?", I practically begged. I had to keep the promise to my father.

" No, I'm keeping my babies. Whether you love them and want them or not is up to you.", her voice cracked. I felt so bad because I did love the babies, I loved them as much as I loved Bella but that damn promise kept making me feel guilty.

" Bella, I love you and the twins, but I can't. I made a promise and I can't go back on it. I'm sorry.", I whispered. I could feel the tears fall down my face.

" What promise?", she asked angrily.

" Promise not to overreact?", I hoped she would say yes.

" No, now tell me.", she demanded.

' Ok, well, the day my father died I made him a promise. I promised that I would never get married or have children. I would follow any of my dreams.", I looked away. She was silent for a long time.

" Did you even think about me? Edward I love you, but now you need to make a decision. Either choose me and our children or your stupid promise that is going to tear us apart. I'm eleven weeks pregnant, make your decision by the time the twins are born. Just to let you know, twins usually come early.", she got up and went to the bedroom. Half an hour later she emerged with two duffle bags I assume were her clothes. I sat there as she left and just cried. I called my mom and begged her to come over in which she did.

" Edward? What's wrong?", she rushed over to me.

" I'm so stupid! I messed everything up!", I cried.

" What happend?", she wiped away my tears. I suddenly felt like a kid again.

" B-bella is pregnant with our twins, and I made a stupid idiotic promise to dad that I don't know if I can keep anymore because Bella is making me choose!", I sobbed. I knew mom would be pissed when she found out what the promise was.

" It can't be that bad! What's the promise?"

" I promised I would follow any of my dreams...and not get married or have children...", I wisperd the last part.

" If you are the cause of me not seeing my grandchildren, I have no idea what I will do. All I can say, is follow your heart. You've been in love with bella since highschool. She's been there when you needed her. I know she was waiting for you to propose, she talked to me about it. She felt like you didn't love her like you use to because you were older now.", mom stood up and grabbed her car keys." Make the right decision Edward. The wrong one could ruin you life and make it full of regrets.", with that she walked out. God, what was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

*******D*******

( _**Edward's POV)**_

Bella would be twenty weeks pregnant right now. I haven't made my decision yet, but I know I'm leaning toward the best one. Today I would see Emmett and Jasper for the first time since the whole pregnancy reveal. I sat down across from rielly and Emmett and Jasper walked in. They sat down and Emmett was smiling.

" What's with you?", Rielly asked him.

" I just came from Bella's doctor's appointment.", he said and Jasper smiled with him.

" Well? What did they say?", Rielly asked.

" Well, first they told Bella that they want her on bed rest when she's on her ninth month, the doctors want her to carry the twins to term. Then they did the sonogram. Bella found out they will be identicle twins and they are boys.", Jasper announced.

" Wow, does she have names picked out already?", I asked Emmett. He glared but nodded.

" Yeah, but why she would chose those names is a mystery to me. Well their middle names aren't so bad.", Emmett chuckled. I raised my eyebrows and asked what the names were.

" Well, baby a's name is Oriyon Emmett Cullen and baby b's name is Maddox Jasper Cullen. Otherwise known as Ryan and Maddy." Jasper smiled in pride. I felt really bad.

" Cullen?", I asked about the last name.

" Unless you man up by the time they are born, their last name will be cullen.", Emmett growled.

" Look, I'm processing everything alright... I'm leaning towards one option more than the other. Just be patient please..", I begged.

" As she said, you have until the birth. Bella really wants you there. I mean, she's been there for you no matter what! She was there when your dad died, she was the one picking you up after drunken parties, she was he one who picked you up when you got thrown in jail for fighting. She loves you more than life itself, I don't know why but she does. All she wants is for you to want to marry her, for you to want to be a parent to your children. God! The first two weeks after she left you, she was holed up in the guest room at my place crying. Do you know how hard it is to see your baby sister crying and there's nothing you can do to fix it? No you don't. Do you know how much Bella wanted you there today when she found out the sex of her babies? All Bella wants is you, you and her kids as a family. You better make your decision..." Emmett ranted off his angry speach.

" Look, I am trying to decide. I really am. That promise I made... it's the only thing I have left of my father. ", My voice cracked.

" Edward, you are so close to losing Bella forever. If you lose Bella, you lose the twins. I doubt you'll ever get them back.", Jasper said sympathetically.

" I just need a little more time.", I muttered before standing up and leaving. This decision was so hard, Bella is my life... My dad is my family... Bella and I created twins who will make us a family... My dad is dead, he can't do anything about a broken promise... I've been in love with Bella since high school... My dad knew this too... Dad told me not to throw away my dreams, one of my dreams has always been marrying Bella, another has been starting a family with her...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..**

*******D*******

_**Edward's POV**_

Thirty weeks, that's how far along Bella is. I've done so many things in the past ten weeks that it's exhausting. First, I visited my father's grave, then I went to my childhood home to see my mother. It was there that she gave me my most precious item from when I was a junior. Then, I went to the Cullen house, thankfully none of the kids were there. Only Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Then I bought a house and decorated it. I moved everything in and now well now I planning. I was going to be meeting Bella today at her favorite restuaunt, La Bella Italia.

We rode to the restuaunt in silence, awkword silence.. When we got there I was a gentleman and helped her out of the car. Bella was huge, not in a fat way, but in a pregnant way. Every now and then I'd see a little hand or foot outline against her clothes where one of the babies had kicked.

" So, have you made a decision?", she asked towards the end of our meal. Suddenly very nervous, I just nodded. I stood up and walked to her side. I looked her straight in the eye and got on one knee.

" Bella, I've screwed up. I'll probably screw up a lot. I knew I was in love with you the first moment I saw you. You helped me through the toughest time in my life, you stuck by me. Bella I'm sorry I didn't stick by you when you told me you were pregnant. I was scared and I felt like I was betraying my father. I promised him I would follow my dreams but then I realized, you are my dreams. You and our twins. We are a family. I've spent the past weeks doing things to prove to you I'm sorry and I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I bought a house. It's huge with a big back yard... I created the nursery where our twins will sleep until they get old enough for their own rooms. I visited my father's grave and told him I couldn't keep his promise but yet I could because marrying you and having kids with you is my dream. I got something from my mom that I've owned since junior year in highschool. And... I visited your parents house. I spoke with your father ,and he gave me his blessing to propose... So, Isabella Marie Cullen, you are my heart and soul, you're my family... Will you please do me the honor of marrying my foolish ass?", I was practically begging. Bella was crying, I held up the ring that I'd had since Junior year, she gasped.

" Yes, but if you ever hurt me like that again, I'll kick your foolish ass to the curb.", she giggled." Oh, and don't think we're done talking about this.", She warned. I smiled and chuckled.

" Wouldn't dream of it.", I kissed her lips, I hadn't kissed them in twenty weeks.

The next two months passed by very quickly. We had gotten settled in our home, Bella was on bedrest until the babies were born. Her due date was approaching and we had everything ready, the nursery, the car, the whole house was baby proofed, we had the hospital bag ready, a diaper bag for when the twins came home. We had the godparents picked out, We decided to forgo the baby shower until the babies were born. We also decided that we would dress Oriyon in Blue and Maddox in Green. That way we didn't mix them up.

Emmett had met a girl, Rosalie Hale, and had already declared his love for her. She was perfect for Emmett. She was into cars and wouldn't take shit from anyone. She wasn't the best of friends with Bella though. She prefered Bella's best friend Alice who was dating her other brother Jasper. See Rose comes with baggage. She was raped when she was eighteen and now has a daughter. Her daughter is the mini me of herself. Well, in seven year old form. Her daughter's name was Bree Victoria Hale. Her father had been put in jail for what he did to Rose.

Alice was Oriyon's god mother and Jasper was his god father, Emmett was Maddox's godfather, then whoever he married would be his godmother.

I bet your wondering why Rose doesn't really like Bella and why Emmett was standing for that. Well, Emmett doesn't know about Rose's dislike for Bella. She acts all sweet and innocent around him. You see, I only had eyes for my fiance, Rose was pissed because men always were attracted to her. I'll admit, Rosalie is pretty, but she's not my type. I like brunettes, and I am getting married to one.

So, I bet Rosalie sounds like a bitch huh?

" Um, Edward! I think we need to go to the hospital!", Bella yelled calmly from the living room. I froze, OH GOD! THE BABIES ARE COMING THE BABIES ARE COMING! I felt a mixture of shock, fear, happines, and anxiousness all at once.

" Edward, we need to go! My water just broke!", that sent me running. I ran and got her bag, made sure the carseats were in the car, got the diaper bag in the car and finally got Bella in the car. Once we got to the hospital, I called everyone. Well, I accidentally forgot to call Rosalie. I mean, It was almost eleven pm, I didn't want to wake her... Ok, that's a lie. I could care less about waking her up.

Ten hours later Oriyon Emmett Masen was born. He weighed six pounds eight ounces and was nineteen inches long. He was bald but had a couple of dark hairs on his head. Five minutes later Maddox Jasper Masen was born. He weighed six pounds six ounces and was nineteen inches long. Just like Ryan he had only a few dark hairs on his head. Bella and I could tell them apart easily. We noticed that Maddox had a small little birthmark on his back. Oriyon had a freckle on his ear. But we still dressed them the way we intended to. Both of their eyes were a bright green color.

I was holding Oriyon and Bella was holding Maddox when the family came in. Rose was there and she didn't look very happy. It was nine in the morning and she was woken up on her day off. Bree was fast asleep in Emmett's arms. He set her down in a chair and took Maddox out of Bella's arms. Jasper came and claimed Oriyon. The twins were passed around, except Rosalie refused to hold either one of them. Then she crossed the line.

" What's with their names? They sound like they came from the gay man's baby name book.", She chuckled darkly.

" We wanted something unique... We wanted their names to stand out. We wanted them to have good strong names. Yes, they are not modern day or normal, but that's what we like about them.", I growled. She was seriously ruining the birth of my children.

" They'll get made fun of for those names you know. That's why I gave Bree a normal name.", she said arrogantly.

" Rosalie, why are you here if you are just going to ruin today?", I was seriously pissed.

" I'm here because Emmett wanted me here. I mean, we are engaged.", all our mouths dropped. Emmett blushed.

" Oh! Carlisle, I told you we would be the last ones here... See we should have left earlier.", Esme and Carlisle had just walked into the room. Esme held Maddox while Carlisle held Oriyon.

" Do they have nicknames?", Carlisle asked.

" Well we figured Oriyon could be either Ori or Ryan. Maddox could be Maddy or Max.", Bella replied.

" How original.", Rosalie sneered.

" Leave now, before I call security to escort you out.", I demanded. She looked shocked.

" You wouldn't dare...", she challenged.

" Try me bitch... My children were just born and you are ruining it. Why don't you leave and go to work on the corner of fifth and sixth avenue. I heard the men up there pay well.", Everyone gasped. Emmett was glaring at me.

" Don't talk about my fiance like that Dickward. I'll beat the shit out of you if you do.", Emmett got all up in my face.

" Emmett, what the hell! Do you hear what she's saying. I'm your baby sister and she's making fun of my children, your nephews.", Bella was on the verge of tears.

" Emmett! What the hell man? You're makin' Bells cry, jeez she's your sister! OUR SISTER EMMETT! Just get your bitch out of here and come back when your ready to apologize.", Jasper demanded. It was sorta fun to watch. Emmett left with Rose and Bree, the rest of the family gushed over how cute the twins were and how Bella and I made the perfect babies. Life was great, well except for the whole Emmett/Rosalie thing...

*******D*******

**Picture of the twins on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

*****D*****

_**Edward's POV 4 YEARS LATER ( A/N: I know it's a huge time skip but review if you want me to do an outake of the missing time )**_

It's been four years. Emmett, chose Rosalie over us and hasn't spoken to us since. We don't even see him anymore. I can see how much Bella misses her brother, even though she insists she doesn't. Last we heard he eloped with Rosalie in Vegas, and that was three and a half years ago.

I'm sitting at the diner with Riley and Jasper when I hear them. My twin tornadoes.

" Daddy! Daddy!", Ori and Max yell. Yes, we called them by their nicknames.

" Hey boys, where's mommy?", I looked towards the door.

" She gettin' Cwaire outa car seat.", Ori replied. Ah, our little Claire. Little Claire Marie Masen was born at two twenty one pm on August third two years ago. She was my princess. A total daddy's girl. When the boys turned two Bella and I found out our third child was going to be arriving. We'd been married for about six months when we found out. Claire was definetly a little suprise, Bella had been on the pill and we'd used other forms of protection too. But I guess we weren't careful enough. Bella walks through the door holding her mini me, oh yeah, Claire looks exactly like soon as claire's little feet hit the ground, she's running to me. It makes Rielly and Jasper laugh.

" Dada!", she squeels. I pick her up and hold her over my head.

" Hi baby girl, did you have fun with Mommy and your brothers today?", I kissed her chubby little cheek.

" Ya, we pway at pawk. Me swings.", Claire says in her adorable baby talk.

" Really, did you have fun mommy?", I looked towards Bella. She had her hand on her stomach, oh did I mention we had a baby number four on the way? The baby was going to be a boy, we'd already planned on naming him Dean Carlisle Masen. The boys were excited for a brother, according to them ' Girls were icky and had cooties '. That's great, especially when you have a drooling squeeling two year old girl at home.( SARCASIM)

" Yes, Dean was very active today too.", She laughed. So far Dean was the most active of all the kids. I admit, now that I think of it, my actions towards the twin's pregnancy was ridicilous. I'd been through so much with the first that the second one seemed... Not as active. Now that Bella was eight and three weeks pregnant with our newest son, I realized how my life has changed. I went from a stupid man, to the luckiest man on earth. I have a beautiful wife, three almost four amazing children, hell we even got a dog. His name is Fred, the boys named him.

" So... how's bree?", Bella asked Rielly.

" She's good, the morning sickness just stopped and yesterday we found out we're having a girl.", He beemed proudly.

" Little girls are awesome. They get you all wrapped around their finger. Boys are amazing too though. I love being a soccer dad... I've got like ten shirts and it's only their first year playing. We're hoping once Dean is old enough, we'll put him in football.", I smiled and looked down at my angel. Claire was falling asleep in my lap, she must have been tuckered out. The boys were eating french fries and Bella was talking to Jasper.

" So Eddie, Bella, mom and dad wanted me to tell you that tomorrow night, you guys and the kids are going over to their place. Alice and I will be there too.", Jasper mentioned. I nodded.

" Oriyon Emmett Masen! Get that french fry out of your nose this instant.", Bella demanded. I looked over and sure enough, Ori had a fry halfway up his nose. I chuckled and Bella glared at me. She could be strict when she wanted to, but we never really punished our kids. We definetly never hit them, we had occasional time outs but that's about it.

" Mommy, is the french fry going to touch Ori's brain?", Max asked, poking the french fry.

" No it is not going to touch his brain. Ori what did I say? Take that thing out of your nose or I'll put you in time out.", Bella threatened. With lightning speed he pulled out the frenchfry and popped it in his mouth. All of us gagged while he giggled.

You see, Ori was the daring type. He loved pranks and disgusting things. He was the daredevil. Max was the complete opposite. He was quiet, he loved books. He was also very smart. I was teaching Max how to play the piano while Ori was learning the guitar.

The next day we got to her parents house. The twins jumped out immidiately. They loved their Nanna and Pop more than anything. Claire loved my parents more. There was an unfamiliar car in the drive. I wonder if Carlisle got a new car... I pulled a sleeping Claire out of her carseat and helped Bella out of the car... We were at the front door when we heard talking.

" Who are you?", Ori demanded.

" Um, I'm your uncle.", A deep voice said. A voice I hadn't heard in four years.

" Uncle Jasper is my Uncle!", Ori yelled.

" I'm your mommy's other brother.", Emmett explained.

" Oh, I have a brother, his name is Maddox but we call him Max. I have a little sister too, her name is Claire, she's two. Oh and mommy has my baby brother Dean in her tummy right now.", Oriyon laughed. Bella drew in a gasp as she saw Emmett for the first time in four years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

*******D*******

_**Edward's POV**_

We stood there in shock, just staring at Emmett. He looked the same as he did four years ago. Well, he looked a little older.

" Hey Bells... I see you and Edward have been busy.", Emmett rubbed the back of his neck.

" Well, you would know that if you'd been here the last four years wouldn't you?", she growled.

" Look, Bella, I know I messed up. I'm sorry, but Rosie and I are here now. You should see my kids. They are amazing...", He smiled at the mention of his kids.

" I hate that bitch. She dragged you away from us, you were there telling Edward that he better step up and stay, yet you run away. You missed everything Emmett! The boys first words, when they started crawling, when they walked for the first time, my wedding, my whole pregnancy with Claire, the boys' birthdays, claire's birthdays, almost my whole pregnancy with Dean. I'm eight months and three weeks pregnant with him! You show up here and probably expected me to welcome you back with open arms. Emmett, we are brother and sister biologically. But you aren't my Emmie anymore. Let's eat dinner and be civil towards eachother for mom's sake. I can't wait until Jasper and Alice get here...", she laughed humorlessly. She walked out of the room leaving me standing there with Claire in my arms.

" She cried for weeks after you left. On top of that, she was emotional from just giving birth to the boys. She got her hopes up every day that you would come home, only to have them crashed when she never even got a text. Then... She gave up. She took down all the pictures of you in the house, got rid of everything you ever gave her. She put it all up in the attic. Your name is all but a forbidden word in our house. Jesus, we named our son after you Emmett. Do you know how hard it was to explain to Ori that his brother's middle name is Jasper because of his uncle, but his own middle name is after a man who ran away with a girl? We didn't want to make you seem like a god damn bad guy, but it was almost to hard not to.", I growled.

" Bella is my baby sister Edward. Do you really think I wanted to hurt her? Rosie had just found out she was pregnant. I wanted to be married before the baby came. So we ran off to vegas when she was eight months pregnant. Three weeks later my son was born, I wanted to bring him back here, to see you guys and so we could all be a big family. But Rose and I decided to bring him up in the city of lights. We stayed in vegas. Then a year ago, Rose found out she was pregnant again. This time with my little girl. Bree was jealous, Benjamin was in his terrible two's and throwing temper tantrums all the time. My life got in the way of things. I thought about Bella everyday, I regret leaving but I don't regret being with my family.", He defended himself. I didn't look at him, I just walked away. I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch feeding a little baby girl.

I walked past her and put Claire in the pack-n-play we kept her. I covered her up in her little pink elephant blanket. Her mohagany locks spread around her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I remember when we brought the boys home, I would just wander into the nursery at night and listened to their breathing. When Claire was born I would lay her on my chest and feel her tiny little heartbeat thrum against me. I wondered what I'd do with the new baby when he came. I was very excited. Any day now my newest son would be born. I thought back to the twins' pregnancy. I missed so much, even if I got to see the ending of it, I still missed everything. I missed seeing their little hands or feet hit up against Bella's stomach. I misses every doctor's appointment. Luckily I got my head out of my ass though. Now I had my boys, my girl and my soon to be boy with me. I couldn't wait to hold Dean in my arms for the first time. I loved holding my children when they are newborns. I love their smell, I love it when one of them holds my finger tightly. I loved staring into that perfect little face and realizing that I had created this beautiful baby with the woman I loved.

" Edward, time to eat.", Esme called from the dining room. I walked in and took my seat next to Bella. We were across from Emmett and Rose. The kids were sitting at the kids table, well they were.

" Daddy, Ori said monsters are real. Are they real? I read a lot of books that said they weren't, but you always tell us not to lie, so why would he lie?", Max had tear stains down his face.

" I promise you monsters aren't real Max. Go tell Ori I want to talk to him.", I kissed his forehead and he ran off Yelling for his brother. Ori ran in and stood by me looking ashamed, he knew better than this.

" Oriyon, you know your brother is sensative, you are to say you're sorry, tell him the truth, and after dinner you are in time out for ten minutes. Is that clear?", I asked in my athourative voice.

" Yes Daddy. I'll be good, I'll say I'm sorry. It was only a Joke daddy. Benjamin said that monsters were real and I thought it would be fun to play along with it.", He looked down at his shoes and sniffled. I hated punishing my kids.

" Alright buddy. Now go eat. And apologize to your brother.", I sent him off. He slowly walked back to the kids table.

" So Edward, are you and Bella getting excited for the baby?", Alice asked. A smile lit up my face.

" We are very excited." I reached over and squeazed Bella's hand.

" That's not what you were saying when you found out about the twins.", Rosalie piped up. I glared at her.

" What I did was stupid. I know I messed up with them, but you can bet your ass I'm a better father than most guys. I've owned up to my mistakes. Leaving Bella while she was pregnant with the boys is my worst mistake and I'll always feel guilty about that. You're the one who tore Emmett away from his family. You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch who can't keep her opinions to herself. Do you have any aversions to my other childrens' names? Let's see there's Claire Marie Masen and soon there will be Dean Carlisle Masen. What's your oppinion on those? You made yours clear about the twins' names so what about those. Should we change his name to something more practical? Let's see... How about Emmett? Oh wait, we already used that in Ori's name and he let us down. So that's not good. Hmmm... Let's see... How about Rosalie since you think you know it all. That will be a perfect name for our newborn son. What do you suggest Rose? What name would be acceptable for you? You've used Bree, Benjamin and Bridget. All B names... So oh wise one, what should Bella and I name our child? ", I ranted. I hadn't been this mad since... Well I've never been this mad.

" Your childrens' names are ridiculous. What the hell kind of names are those? Oriyon and Maddox? They sound like comic book characters. Claire is fine it's cute and girly, but Dean? What are you and her thinking when you name your children? Are you drunk every time you name them?", She sneered. I wanted to launch myself across the table but the crying of my daughter stopped me. I got up and brought her over to the table. I gave her little bites of my food seeing as she wouldn't eat a whole plate like the boys. I spent the rest of the meal glaring at the ice queen and her bitch Emmett.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

********D********

_**Edward's POV**_

When we got home we tucked Ori, Max, and claire into bed. We checked to make sure all the doors were locked and all the windows were closed. I sighed and climbed onto the bed with Bella.

" Was it hard? Seeing him again I mean?", I asked Bella.

" Ya, I mean, he doesn't keep contact for three and a half years and now he just comes back. No warning nothing. I was heartbroken when he left then the ice queen goes and insults our childrens' names. I know they are wierd names but that is part of what makes our children unique.", Bella let the tears fall. Her hormones were in overdrive right now.

" Let's go to bed, we've had a rough day and we need some rest.", I kissed her forehead and we settled into bed drifting off to sleep. Later that night I was being awoken my someone shaking me.

" Edward, you need to wake up.", Bella demanded. I opened my eyes groggily.

" What?", I whined like a child.

" Edward, get up my water just broke we need to get to the hospital.", that got me up. I shot out of bed and got her stuff ready. Bella had already changed her clothes. I called Jasper and he was on his way over. Once he got there he wished us luck and we headed off.

At two fifty pm our baby was born taking the world for suprise. For he was not born with male parts. He was born a she. Our son was actually our daughter. It didn't matter though, she was one of the most beautiful babies in the world. She tied only with her brothers and her sister. She had bronze hair and dark blue eyes that matched her grandfather's. She was our little Ava Taylor Masen.

Jasper brought the kids in and his mouth dropped in shock as he saw the little pink bundle. We just smiled and nodded.

" Where's our brodder?", the boys asked at the same time.

" Ori, Max, Claire... The doctor's made a mistake. You see they thought the baby was going to be a boy, guys this is your baby sister. Ava Taylor Masen.", I said. They looked confused for a minute but then they smiled.

" Well, it's not the little brodder we wanted, but I love claire so I'll love Ava too.", Max said and kissed Ava and Bella and the cheek. The other two kids agreed with him. Right before the end of visiting hours there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it and saw...

*******D*******

**Cliffie, I bet not though. You probably all know who it is.**


End file.
